Typical
by chan-san-sama
Summary: We all have one of those days, where everything goes wrong, even for Matsuoka Rin. But no matter what, he's always welcomed home with opens arms by his 'loving' girlfriend Nitori. Such cheese


**Typical**

Rin had been in better moods before today, far better.

It didn't help either that Nitori decided to shadow him as soon as he walked through the front door. He kicked his sneakers aside as she rambled on about something to do with their shower not working properly and that the washing machine kept leaking but instead of stopping to listen he stormed right past her. He was too tired for all that chatter.

"Rough day?"

The redhead threw down his rucksack, then himself on the sofa and just sat there. Finally, he was able to sit down for five minutes. It was already past eleven so the last time he properly took a break was around ten or eleven that morning. It'd been such a damn, busy, long day.

"Rin is everything okay?"

Only just now since his arrival had Rin bothered to acknowledge his girlfriend. Poor Nitori, she could worry herself to death over such rubbish. He felt bad that he'd kept her waiting.

"I would have been home earlier but I had to cover some dick's shift tonight and then I almost got run off my bike by some moron.. Seriously, are they getting drivers licenses out of cereal boxes these days?!"

So it'd been one of 'those' days. "Ah, it can't really be helped then, but you're okay though, right?"

She was sweet, too sweet actually and it was getting annoying. Everyday, she was always down his throat, always concerned and constantly demanded answers where somehow she'd drag answers out of him.

But lately Rin had been spiraling down that same rabbit hole he'd fallen into when he was studying in Australia all those years ago. Gradually he'd climbed out of it especially when he made up with the Iwatobi crew. Only for a while though, between him and Haruka that is.

Now he was just angry.

"I've made you dinner, do you want me to warm it up for you-"

"No, I'm fine." He snapped.

"When was the last time you ate today though?"

"Earlier"

"I know but that was hours ago, I'm sure you're really-"

"I'm fine!"

Nitori stiffened at his tone and sluggishly placed the lid back on the pan. He knew he shouldn't take out his feelings on her, she didn't deserve that. Then again Rin wondered whether he was really worthy of having her as his girlfriend.

"Sorry, fuck Ai I'm just tired I shouldn't have spoken to you like that I mean, I know you care and all-" Rin scratched at the back of his head hoping some reasonable answer would emerge through his noggin. "Today was shit, I'm sorry."

As her eyes softened she continued to smile at him again. "I know,"

"You know that I am grateful for everything you do for me, Ai."

"I know"

"I can be a dick-"

"I know"

As he exploded all Nitori could do was bite her lip and laugh. She turned back to the stove to hide her devilish smile away from him but as she lit the pan back up Rin approached her from behind he coiled his arms around her.

For a short girl she was pretty burly. Then again, it was all thanks to that training throughout Samezuka. Rin could recall her being scrawnier than scrawny when they first met. But she'd filled out well and improved a hell of a lot in swimming.

Unfortunately Nitori packed up that dream to seek training and education in the nursing field instead. She admitted that swimming wasn't really her thing, she'd long moved on since her interests had changed. Rin accepted that, it was fine, it was her life.

"What's on the go anyway?"

"Ton-jiru"

"Again"

"We don't have much else in, I promise I'll go food shopping friday, payday!"

That was right, money doesn't grow on trees. They were no longer high school students messing around after class at the pool or sucking on popsicles at the back of Lawson. They were adults now.

"You're doing the shop? Fine, but stop buying green peppers, god I hate them and you keep sticking them in our meals!"

Nitori rolled her eyes. "Well, too bad and Rin you could do with more greens in your diet at the moment anyway.. you're looking awfully glum these days."

She's only just noticed? Rin was exhausted, he'd lost far too much weight and being able to smuggle training into his free blocks during the day was becoming much more difficult.

"Ai, they look fucking terrible and they taste terrible."

"You'll eat them, you'll eat them and like them." She said while playfully jabbing him with a spoon.

"Pfft"

As Nitori went back to stirring she had to wonder though. "Hey, which one of your friends was it that always ate too much mackerel? I know it certainly wasn't Nagisa."

"You mean Haru?" Even after all this time his name left a rotten taste in his mouth. Far worse than them damn green peppers too.

"It was him?"

"Sure as hell wasn't Nagisa, I'm surprised that guy even has any teeth left! What, with all those sweets he chows down." Rin grimaced, suddenly he had flashbacks mentally picturing the blonde's teenage gluttony.

"How is Hazuki-kun anyway, is he still studying in Europe?"

Rin nodded. "Wouldn't call it 'studying' but yeah, it's embarrassing, if you saw what crap those two queens post on that blog of theirs and who ever thought Nagisa would look anywhere near decent in some tin-foil tuxedo needs shooting! He looks like he's from outer-space in that silver shit!"

"Rin you don't have to be so mean-" Goodness, Nitori knew it was wrong to laugh but Rin really did have a way with words. "They like modeling! Shouldn't people do what makes them happy?"

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean he's any good at it though."

"I think Ryuugazaki-kun is an outstanding model, swimming really paid off for him."

"He did pole-vaunting before that and running, tsk, yet he had the nerve to call swimming an ugly sport."

"I don't think it's ugly at all,"

"Whatever, he's still a dork even if he has swapped to contacts"

Nitori snorted.

"Do you even realize how bitchy you sound?"

"Not as bitchy as those two, you should hear Nagisa on the phone slay down their classmates and his sisters from time to time."

"You're always so busy, how do you even make time to talk to them?" She asked with a sly hurt hint in her voice in which meant why had he made time for them but not her.

"Ai, there's this thing called 'Skype' you heard of it? Besides, he calls me first when given the chance."

He saw that thwarted look of hers.

"You look pissed off, what's up?"

Seriously, if they had a penny for every time Rin swore Nitori was certain they'd be swimming in yen.

"Nothing, the soup is ready now just help yourself-"

"Don't avoid the question-Ai."

Nitori sighed and took his hands although she held her head down. Almost as if she was embarrassed. "I just wish.. I-I want to spend more time with you.. That's all.."

Oh, so that's why.

"We're really.. I know you're not the type of guy to.. Y'know.. do this kind of mushy stuff.. I feel like I never see you anymore... I respect that you're determined to meet your goals and I want that for you, I want you to be the best you possibly can be, I'll always and I have always supported you.. But.. when you agreed to move in together I was so.. Rin I was over the moon since I thought you still had feelings for Tachibana-san.. Sometimes I still can't believe we've gotten this far in our relationship.. I should be grateful and not demand such things.. I just wish I could have some more of your time even if it's only a little.. It doesn't have to be special.. I just want to be with you."

At first she expected him to make another snarky comment or huff and walk away. But instead he curled his fingers around hers, squeezing her hands tightly then leaned down to press his face in the crook of her neck.

"Aiichirou"

His breath was heavy, husky even.

In a swift movement he turned off the stove's knob and instantly picked Nitori. She almost toppled over, nearly, but she trusted Rin and then once he'd lead them both into their room they collapsed on the bed.

"Rin! What're you doing?!"

"This"

And so he kissed her.

As their lips gently parted Rin smiled at her, actually and genuinely smiling. By now Nitori was aware where this was leading to, it wasn't the first time she'd allowed him to have his way. They'd touched, fondled and fucked. Rin was exceptionally good in bed, impressive and skillful if she had to describe his ways. But either way, Rin always knew how to please her. However right now, they were making love.

"Don't touch me there, Rin!"

"Since when did you protest against me finger-"

"-Just, not today, kay?!"

She could feel him grinning against her neck then with a great deal of nerve he teasingly whispered into her ear. "Is it because you've not shaved?"

Her sudden silence had him cheekily giggling.

"Seriously? Ai, as if I'm bothered by that, you should hear some of the things that's happened to my sister."

"You're the one to laugh, I noticed you're getting lazier when it comes to shaving, I'm beginning to feel as if I'm dating the yeti!" She bit back.

"That's because I ended up cutting myself twice - oh wait, three damn times last week!"

"I don't remember this?"

"You were at work! I was running around the apartment with fucking tissue stuck to my face!" He added. "I could have bled to death!"

Nitori snorted. "Don't think so.. Maybe you should grow a beard? Or how about a goatee?"

Somehow Rin couldn't see that happening. Not to mention all the nicknames he'd be branded with at work, gym and school.

"With my red hair?"

"Yeah! Doesn't the devil have a goatee too?! Then again, you do have a way about you, especially your smile"

He glared at her. "What about my smile? It's my teeth isn't it.."

"I think you should grow one.. Rin-satan-senpai!"

"You're gunning for the iron claw, aren't you?"

Nitori coiled her arms around Rin's neck so she could pull him down into a chaste kiss. Then another, another and another. But once it Nitori burst into a series of cute cackles and splutters, spit marked the tip of Rin's nose so she can to roll away into the pillow to calm herself. His 'dead serious' expression didn't help either, it only made her laugh more.

"Don't be a bitch, Ai."

"I'm sorry! I-I can't help but laugh!"

"And here's me thinking you were all sweet and innocent."

"Since when was I ever 'sweet and innocent' exactly?"

"Samezuka? That pain in the ass kohai of mine who constantly drove me up the wall with 'Senpai this' and 'Rin-senpai that' oh god."

"But I really admired you? I guess I still do, in a way."

Rin raised an eyebrow as he leaned over her. "Hm? You 'guess', what's that mean?"

"Well, you've always been such a determined person? You know what you want and go out to get it, I like that about you."

"What else?"

Nitori allowed a low moan to escape her lips when Rin found that tender spot on her neck. His teeth were sharp but they did wonders, not that anyone else would know. He was always gentle when it came to playfully biting, Rin could be rough but not to the point where blood drew.

"I think you already know the answer to that.."

"No," He beamed. "I don't"

Trust him push her to feed his ego. "Fine.. I like.. Your hair I mean it always smells good and that you have a pony-tail now and then.."

"What else? I know there's more."

The cheek.

"Rin you're not helping.. Um.. You can be really sweet when you want to be.. Like the time you used to feed those stray cats when we were at Samezuka-"

"Well, no-one else was going to."

Sighing she continued. "Your muscles.. They're so amazing."

Now it was getting juicy. "You're as terrible as Gou!"

"What? Why?"

"She's obsessed with men's muscles and not in a good way too."

"You're still worried about her dating.."

"No.. Okay yeah but I just want her to be with a guy that treats her like a fucking angel because she deserves the best."

"You do know she is a grown woman and capable of making her own choices, right?" Nitori added.

"Yeah, doesn't change the fact she's my little sister though does it?"

Nitori grinned. "You're so overprotective, it's cute."

"Well," Rin said while looping an arm around her shoulders so she could snuggle into his chest. "Obviously, I have to look after my girls."

"Don't push it you.."

He rolled his eyes. "I know, I know, you're your own person, women aren't objects, I'd never treat you like one and Ai you don't have to remind me."

"You've got really rude lately, it's a good job I love you though."

Rin gave a low 'hmm' though she knew he was convinced since he was only winding her up. Typical.

"Speaking of Gou-chan, is she still dating Mikoshiba-buchou?"

She saw him throw a hand over his face. "Why did you bring him up?"

"I was only asking.. What's happened?"

"They're on a 'break' apparently, turns out he's all so super serious but Gou is having second thoughts or something.. I dunno.." He shrugged.

"It's funny, I always noticed he seemed to have a soft spot for her, Gou-chan doesn't seem that.. Does she even like him?"

"Who knows.. Who cares?"

"Rin!"

"Maybe? If he's that intent on wanting a woman, relationship then it'd be better if he just moved on and found somebody around his area near school, I'm not saying it's right for her to lead him on but if he doesn't make her happy then it's best they just split."

"You're thinking of Mikoshiba-buchou's feelings too?"

He bit his lip. "Guess, he's not all that bad, bit too full on but Gou could have found worse."

Nitori cradled his arm giving it a squeeze not to mention admiring those fabulous muscles.. Yum!

"Remember when I mentioned your sweet side? Well it's coming out.."

"Ah, whatever."

While lay in bed together Nitori played with Rin's hair tousling it and turning it with her fingers. It must have felt nice because Rin was making those adorable soft moans in his sleep plus minor snoring. He could actually snore really loud, there had been times where Nitori couldn't get to sleep because of it when they started sleeping together. Not it was comforting, she found solace in his adorable snoozing.

There was one person Nitori hadn't asked about and it was certain Rin noticed this too.

Makoto.

Now, Nitori liked her. Just, well, so did Rin. He told her it was nothing but a 'stupid crush' and that he was 'over it' but the girl wasn't too convinced.

She thought back to Rin's words about their former captain and his sister's relationship. But, Nitori could never leave him. She was far too attached, it was scary.

Nitori tried not to think about it, it was time to get some rest anyway.

After reaching round the back of their nightstand to turn off the lamp, she snuggled down at his side.

"Aiichirou.." He mumbled.

For a moment her breath was caught in her chest. As usual, he was able to swim into her heart and snatch it away.

Typical Rin.


End file.
